The Invention is based on a base for fastening profiled rods according to the preamble to the main claim. Bases of this kind are used in fastening profiled rods that serve as supports for protective fences or dividing walls around industrial manufacturing apparatuses, such as robots. Such bases for fastening profiled rods are comprised of a sole plate and two walls formed onto the sole plate that are disposed at an angle to each other. The walls at least partially define a flat section on the sole plate. The walls can furthermore be fastened to at least one profiled rod. If a smaller profiled rod is fastened, then the sole plate of the base protrudes, as a result of which the base represents a stumbling point. Consequently, only profiled rods of a particular size can be fastened to a base of this kind. Therefore other bases are required for another size. As a result, the number of different bases increases, which increases inventories.
In addition, a base is known which is comprised of a sole plate and two mounting angles that serve as reinforcing elements. In this instance, the sole plate is screwed to a surface, for example a floor of a factory hall, and the angles are screwed to both the sole plate and the profiled rod. Because of the use of the sole plate and the two mounting angles, the mounting becomes relatively costly. Furthermore, the profiled rod is fastened in the center of the sole plate. As a result, the sole plate protrudes beyond a boundary formed by a protective fence and consequently represents a stumbling point.
It is also known to fasten profiled rods to surfaces by means of hinged feet and foundation angles. However, there is an increased mounting cost here as well, due to the large number of parts.
Furthermore, another base plate is known, to which a profiled rod can be fastened in a number of positions. Consequently, the base plate can be prevented from protruding beyond the boundary formed by the protective fence. In this connection, however, the profiled rod is fastened to the base plate only by way of its end face. Since the profiled rod is not additionally supported laterally, however, only slight forces can be absorbed.
In addition, a sole plate with welded-on tabs is known. In this instance, a profiled rod is fastened between the tabs that are disposed in parallel. When the two tabs are welded onto the sole plate, particular attention must be paid to the fact that the distance must be precisely maintained and that the tabs are aligned parallel to one another. There is also the problem here that the sole plate protrudes beyond a boundary line formed by the dividing wall and consequently represents a danger point.
The base for fastening profiled rods according to the invention, with the characterizing features of the main claim, has the advantage over the prior art that the base can be used for profiled rods of various sizes, which among other things reduces storage costs. Also, the decision as to what kind of profiled rod should be used can be made on short notice at the building site. It is particularly advantageous to dimension the flat sections so that a square profiled rod with a first edge dimension, a square profiled rod with double the edge dimension, and a rectangular profiled rod with a single and a double edge dimension can be fastened since this corresponds, as a rule, to the commercially available graduations of profiled rods.
Other advantages and advantageous improvements of the base according to the invention ensue from the remaining dependent claims and the description.
The base according to the invention furthermore has the advantage that the mounting is simplified due to the smaller number of parts and high forces can nevertheless be transmitted. Through the use of two wall sections of the base, which are disposed at right angles to each other, to fasten the profiled rod, the profiled rod has a secure seating. If a through bore is disposed in the sole plate and is flush with a longitudinal bore embodied in the profiled rod, then the profiled rod can be additionally anchored. If through bores are embodied in the wall sections, then the profiled rod can be anchored by way of standard fastening means. If these through bores are embodied as oblong holes, then there is a larger degree of play available in the compensation for tolerances or a number of fastening screws can also be used to screw connect the profiled part. The base can be aligned in a particularly simple fashion by means of two marks respectively embodied on opposing side edges. The embodiment of raised flat sections on the underside of the base produces definite bearing points for the base. The base can be produced in a particularly inexpensive manner using the diecasting process. Using the base, a protective fence can be easily set up, which is stable and with which the danger of an accident due to stumbling is minimized.